


Little Hen

by zoellick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Besotted Girlfriends, F/F, Kitchen Maid!Gwen, Nursery Rhymes, when you find out the name of the cook in merlin, why am i still tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoellick/pseuds/zoellick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen works in the kitchens at the Pendragon Manor. She soon becomes close with the beautiful Morgana Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Hen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the nursery rhyme called 'I Had a Little Hen'. (loosely)
> 
> Likely to be some mistakes :)

_*_

_I had a little hen, the prettiest ever seen,_

_She washed up the dishes and kept the house clean._

 *

Gwen was the servant to the Pendragon’s. They lived in a great Manor, with gleaming white walls and rolling hills for a garden. She loved her job because she loved the Manor and her little room, tucked away near the kitchens. Her bed was soft and her clothes were clean. Much more than her Father had ever hoped for her. The kitchen was where she worked, preparing the meals for the three masters. The son was an angelic looking man with soft blond hair and blue eyes. He smiled at her in the hallways and thanked her for the meals. The father was a grumpy man, too stressed from his work day and always made snapping comments towards any member of the room. This did not escape Gwen. However, the daughter was not like either of them. She had long, black hair, beautiful eyes and a smile so sweet, Gwen melted on the spot. During her time with the Pendragons, Gwen grew closer to the daughter, Morgana. They talked of their lives and of their hopes and of their dreams. When Morgana saw Gwen in the hallway, she would grab her hand and drag her away, someplace beautiful.

 *

_She went to the mill to fetch us some flour,_

_And always got home in less than an hour._

 *

Gwen’s boss was called Audrey, a plump lady who took more care for her food than for anything. She would send Gwen on errands, to which she was very obedient, dashing across town, not even troubling the chauffeur and taking the car. She would storm ahead on foot, knowing the route like the back of her hand. Audrey would always smile and pat Gwen on the back, grateful for Gwen putting up with her strict moods. Gwen worked hard in the kitchens, doing her best to please Audrey and the Pendragon trio. Perhaps, even to impress just one Pendragon in particular. It was common to see Gwen and Morgana not far from each other, laughing and giggling together about silly little things. Outside of her job, Morgana would take Gwen out for coffees, teas and cakes. They would gorge on the treats and talk as if they’d known each other their whole lives. The years that Gwen worked for the Pendragons would come to be some of the best in her life. In fact, Gwen appreciated Morgana so much that she would let her know by little gifts. She would pick a bunch of flowers and arrange them in a glass vase, she would bake a personalised cupcake, she would even buy small pieces of jewellery. Gwen knew that Morgana could afford buy an earring quadruple the price, but she never seemed to mind. Morgana soon started to return small gifts such as a silk dress or an oil painting. Gwen would always feel bad and insist on taking it back, but after Morgana convincing her to keep the presents, she would always feel that warm pull in her heart.

_*_

_She baked me my bread, she brewed me my ale,_

_She sat by the fire and told a fine tale!_

_*_

Uther Pendragon, the grumpy father, loved his food locally sourced and, even better, homemade. The best moments in his food life was when Audrey baked a cottage loaf. Which was why, he was pleasantly surprised when Gwen had learnt to bake bread. She had practised and practised under the scrutiny of Audrey, each day improving, until she was finally prepared to present it to the Master. He became quite pleasant whenever he spoke to her since that day. Morgana laughed at her, teasing her for sucking up to her father. Gwen didn’t mind the remarks because she knew Morgana didn’t mean them, and she’d never really gotten along with her father. With the guidance of Audrey, Gwen quickly learnt her ways in the kitchen, she could pick out the finest ales from the bad, bake cakes with her eyes closed and cook delicious meals when prompted. Audrey was proud of the chef that she’d formed and Gwen was proud of herself. She started baking more and more for Morgana, scones and cupcakes and shortbreads and biscuits. Morgana ate them all with pleasure, giving as many compliments as she could think up. Gwen would blush and look down, smiling slightly. Morgana loved it when she looked like that. There was one evening, soon to be a frosty, winter’s night, that Gwen was in Morgana’s quarters, talking by the roaring fire. The room looked orange and cosy, and Gwen felt warm and light-hearted. She brushed Morgana’s hair, loving the soothing motion. She told Morgana a story- a fairy tale. When Gwen was little, her father would tell this story to her and her brother, just before bed. Her words were as gentle as the brush as she talked about princes and princesses and serving girls and dragons. The story was short, but it was already late. The girls looked at each other, painted in that soft glow from the flames. They smiled as they stared at each other. The kiss was slow and steady and unsure, but a warmth like a fire burnt within Gwen. They broke apart, blushing and grinning as they said goodnight. The words dragged out a little longer than usual, and their hands touched for a few seconds, feeling delight in the little spark they felt. Gwen glanced over her shoulder as she left the room, happy to see Morgana’s eyes still on her. She wished for the moment to never end.


End file.
